Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Everlasting Light
by Lightdrago
Summary: Follow Blaze as he goes through many adventure. Follow him as he meets a mysterious Lucario, make allies and enemies alike, go through countless dungeons, have exciting and awesome battles, and learn a secret about himself that changes the Pokemon World forever...
1. Where it all begins

**First fanfic. Be nice please! Review also! **

**Chapter 1: Where It All Begins **

**"speaking out loud" **

**'thinking' **

"Woo-bat!" Woobat screeches as it launches **Psywave. **

Blaze the Chimchar has dealt with many of these pokemon before and dodges its attack with ease. His sudden evasion surprised Woobat, giving Blaze enough time to spit out a devastating **Flamethrower** square in the face.

"Woobat!" Woobat shouted angrily and uses **Gust**. It goes all over the room and Blaze sustains some damage.

He wasn't going to go down that easy and uses **Flamethrower** all over the room. Woobat had nowhere to run (or in this case fly) so it had to take the hit.

Woobat was now furious, it uses **Psychic** on Blaze and thrashes him around the room. The fire type hated it when pokemon did that.

'Very annoying'

"I'm done with this!" The chimpanzee jumps up to the Bat Pokemon and uses **Fury Swipes**.

With each hit Woobat cried out in pain. He scratched it five times.

"But I'm not done yet!" Blaze yells at the top of his lungs and shoots out another powerful **Flamethrower**. At the range he was at it automatically fainted.

"Woo..." It could no longer stay in flight.

Thump! Blaze walks past it and gave a sigh of relief that he took care of the nuisance.

"That's another one of them down, countless more to go," the fire chimp mutters under his breath.

He hears more wild pokemon and decide to bolt for the Teleporter to teleport him to the next level. He just has to look for three circles within each other. It is always frustrating trying to find it. You have to check every room just so you can get to the next floor. 'Why couldn't they just build stairs? It would be so much easier.' He especially hates it when you find the Teleporter and BAM, Monster House! He has to fight a bunch of wild pokemon so he can get through!

"Houndooooooor!"

Blaze really didn't want to run into any of those. Its ability Flash Fire gets annoying. The last time he ran into one, he had to restart the dungeon from the beginning because he just kept absorbing his most powerful attacks! As he looks around the room he sees three ways he can leave. "Straight, right, or left path?"

"Houndoooooor!"

Blaze can just see the Houndoor right now, snarling at him.

He heard the sound coming from the left. So if he went right, the thing would follow him easier. "Straight path it is!" when he goes through it he just runs into a dead end.

"Darn it!"

He returns to the previous room and goes though the right path. Then he sees many more paths he can take.

"Okay, um, straight, right, right, left, and left!" As he enters the room he trips over a blue fruit.

"Gah!"

He turns around to see it was an oran berry. "All right!" Blaze takes out his PKMN Phone to collect the fruit. The PKMN Phone is a digital device that is used to store items, contact teammates in dungeons if you get separated, and a just for fun part, a camera! Blaze scans the berry and it goes into the phone. It is stored in the phone so he can take it out whenever he wants. "Now if I can only find a reviver seed…"

"Houndoooooor!"

He scans the room once more to see no Teleporter!

He sees only one path he could possibly take and uses it.

When he enters the path, he can't continue because a Magnemite was in the way!

"Magnemite!" It shoots a **Shock Wave** at the fire type and follow up with a **Metal Sound**. He was able to jump back to dodge the **Metal Sound **but wasn't able to dodge the **Shock Wave**.

"OW! OW! OW!"

The fire chimp had no choice but to fight.

But first he runs backward to get some open space.

As he was running to the room, Magnemite launched multiple Mirror Shots at him.

"Okay, okay. Pretend like its a video game. Jump, jump, duck, jump, duck duck, DASH!" He makes it to the room, only to meet a Houndoor glaring at him.

"Great! Just Great!"

Houndoor rushes towards Blaze preparing a **Flamethrower** while Magnemite was preparing **Supersonic**.

The Chimchar leaps out of the way and the attack just hit each other. Houndoor became confused and Magnemite sustained a burn.

"Magnemite!"

As he can see Houndoor was bashing his head against a wall and Magnemite was just crying. He realize he can finish them off both.

Blaze forms a **Flame Wheel **on Magnemite, knocking it out.

He ran to Houndoor and used **Flamethrower **to have it take more damage and soon faints.

"Yes!"

Blaze yells and gives a leap of joy.

Blaze's celebration was cut short when he heard another Houndoor in the distance.

"Houndoooooor!"

"Oh come on!"

"Houndoooooor!"

"Okay universe! I know you hate me! I'm going, I'm going."

He rushes to the end of the path and sees the Teleporter! The chimpanzee runs over to it and stands on it, teleporting to the next room.

"Hope I don't run into more trouble."

As he is teleported, he sees a blue creature fighting a Leavanny.

"I just had to open my mouth!" Blaze wonders why he keeps doing this, but remembers his reason. He was still sulking though. "I hate this."

All of a sudden a blue sphere was appearing on the blue monster's hand. It was forming an **Aura Sphere**.

"Is that pokemon a-" but he was cut off.

"Take this!" Blaze hears it say and launches it toward the enemy.

**Is it good? Tell me what I should do to improve it! REVIEW! Criticism welcome.**


	2. Say Hello to Lucario!

**Okay reader! Welcome to the next chapter! Make sure to review. I will try to make my chapters longer and better than before! So keep reading!**

'**thought'**

"**saying"**

**Chapter 2: Say Hello to Lucario!**

The mysterious blue creature launches his move, **Aura Sphere**, and it narrowly misses Leavanny.

Leavanny mocks him. "Lea. Leavanny.!"

"Arceus dang it! Hold still!" the creature was getting frustrated. "I've been fighting you for a while and I just want to get this done!"

Blaze smirked. 'This guy probably has no idea what he is doing.'

The blue monster shoots more **Aura Spheres**, but they all miss.

"ARCEUS!"

'Correction, he _has _no idea what he's doing.'

Leavanny comes up close and hit it with an **X-Scissor**. Them follow up with **Bug Bite**.

"Ow!" The blue creature yells. "I underestimated you. But the end is near for you!"

The Nurturing Pokemon ignores this and wraps him up with **String Shot**.

"ARCEUS!" he says muffled.

'Okay that's enough.' Blaze calls out to him. "Need some help?"

They both look in Blaze's direction. "No," the blue monster says grumpily.

"Whatever." Blaze uses **Flame Wheel **and rolls towards Leavanny.

"Leavanny!" It spits out another **String Shot **at Blaze to try to slow him down, but of course it fails.

Blaze's move makes contact with the enemy, scorching it.

"Lea!" It screams in pain as it tries to regain it posture.

"Direct hit!"

The wrapped creature mumbles, "I could've done that…. If I wasn't wrapped in this stupid piece of web."

Once again, the Nurturing Pokemon launches another futile **String Shot**, but Blaze was prepared.

An immense **Flamethrower** escaped his mouth, burning the web to a crisp and hitting Leavanny in the process.

It falls down defeated. "Leavanny….." are the words that escape its lips.

Blaze turns around to the downed Pokemon.

"Need some help?"

"No."

"Don't be a sourpuss. I'll help you anyway." The fire type uses **Fury Swipes **on the web, breaking it.

After freeing the stranger Blaze proceeds to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the blue things says irritated.

"You got taken down.." Blaze says not being able to contain his laughter, "by a Leavanny! Ha Ha Ha Ha HA!"

"I did not get taken out. I'm standing now aren't I?"

"Right. After I helped you."

"For the love of Arceus, shut up." He the starts to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"At least tell me your name! I always learn the name of new Pokemon I meet."

He wonders if he should. If he does, that could get him into trouble. But he's only a Chimchar. How much trouble could he be? "It's Lucario."

"That's it? Lucario?"

"Yes."

Blaze stares at him. "But that's a boring name!"

"Who cares!" Lucario says angrily, "It's just a stupid name!"

"I'm going to call you Blue. May not be original but better then plain, old, Lucario."

Lucario just shook his head. "No. Just no. Never in a million years."

"Too bad. I'm gonna call ya Blue!"

"Why it's not like were going to be companions."

Blaze gave him a sly smile, "Aren't we?"

Lucario barked at him, "No we are not! I just met you and you want to travel with me? Never!"

"Too bad. We're both here for the same reason. The treasure. We both go. Alright _Blue?_" Blaze snickered.

Blue, (Lucario: Don't call me that!) Erm I mean Lucario grimaces at the nickname. 'Travel with this idiot?' but then he thinks. 'He won't be too much of a problem. Just a Chimchar I'll tavel with him for the time being, but then I betray him.'

"Fine, I'll go." he proceed to travel with Blaze.

"Great!" Blaze shouts in joy and moves on.

This is when the amazing duo met each other.

**Thanks for reading. Not where I planned to finish it but whatever! Review!**


	3. Let's Finish This Already

**Welcome to chapter 3! First, I would like to thank RisingStorm for reviewing my story. I was about o quit when I stumbled upon you. As a gift choose any Pokemon of your choice and I'll add it to the story. Just tell me gender and what you want to call it and I'll add it. Not much action will be going on. More of the relationship between Lucario and Blaze. **

"**speech"**

'**thought'**

Lucario had a hard time going through Blaze's constant chatter. 'Is this guy a Chimchar or a Chatot?' Blaze jumps from one topic to another. From types to places. From food to television shows!

"What is your favorite type? Is it fighting or steel?"

"Have you been to other dungeons? I have."

"Do you know hot to fight? Because that battle against Leavanny I wasn't sure…"

"I love oran berries! Do you like oran berries?"

"For the love of Arceus, shut up!"

Blaze looked at him surprised, then laughed. "Sure whatever."

Lucario twitched. "Huh?"

"You obviously are annoyed." Blaze snickers.

'Looking at his aura is sickening. It's all happy. Nobody can be that happy.' Lucario replies, "Yes I am annoyed."

"I love it."

"You _love _it!?" Lucario's anger was starting to rise. "You are the single most annoying Pokemon I have ever met!"

The fire monkey laughs. "Ok, ok. I'll stop."

"Stupid chimp." Lucario mutters under his breath. But not low enough for Blaze not to hear it.

Blaze just continues on walking without a care in the world. Then, they heard a sound. They freeze.

"Diglett. Diglett."

Blaze laughs once more. "Just a Diglett, you can take care of it right?"

"And why me?"

"Fire types don't do well against ground types. It's logic smart one."

Lucario scoffs and throws an Aura Sphere at it. Diglett immediately faints but stays on the ground. 'What do Digletts bottom half look like?' He continues on walking.

After what seems like forever, they hit the middle of the dungeon.

"There's a second half?" Blaze complains.

"Let's keep going."

"But I'm tired! I'm pretty sure it almost night, so lets stay here."

"That's sounds like an idiotic idea." But in his head Blue (Lucario: I said it's Lucario!) agrees. His legs ached. "Fine, we'll stay here for the night." Lucario falls to the ground.

Blaze leaps for joy and sits on the ground.

**Finally this chapter is up. I've gotten lazy.**


End file.
